


Station 18

by Emy2311



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy2311/pseuds/Emy2311
Summary: Hello !This is my fist Time writting anything and english is clearly not my first language. i’m french so there will be some grammatical Fault, please don’t be too hard on me but be Free to tell me i will do my best to correct myself.Also i will focus more at the firefigther area because i am one in France. They are some differences between our working method so don’t be surprised if its not the perfect reality for you. But after all it is a fiction so deal with it or don’t read it !Enjoy !Em’
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 27
Kudos: 116





	1. First Meeting

« Pugh, let’s go ! »  
« i’m ready, said Mallory while putting her boots »  
It was sunday afternoon, the shift at firehouse 18 had started slowly only a few call.  
The alarm went off while most of the firefigther were napping.

Battalion Chief Vlatko left first  
Engine 23 second with Alyssa Naeher as the truck driver, at the back were firefigther Emily Sonett, Julie Ertz, Kelley O’Hara and the new candidate Mallory Pugh. At the head of the truck Lieutenant Christen Press.  
Ambulance 54 was call on the radio to join them on the scene. With on board paramedics Ali Krieger and Megan Rapinoe. 

A man wanted to jump at the top of a building some people saw him while walking down the street.  
The police was not arrived yet so the firefighters have to take the responsibility.

First order from the chief was to go talk to the man and protect the area if he decided to really jump.

Lt press : « Ertz, Pugh nobody can go in or go out this door ! Understood ? »  
Ertz, Pugh : « Copy that Lieutenant ! »  
Lt Press : « Sonnett, O’Hara Grab the rescue rope and follow me ! »  
Sonnett, O’Hara : Copy that !

They climb at the top of the building, open the emergency door and saw the man close to the edge ready to jump.  
Lt P. whisper at the firefighter to get the line of rope ready, meanwhile she is gonna try to talk to the man.

« Sir ! I’m a firefighter. Please can we talk ? »  
« Go away ! I don’t want to talk to anybody ! »  
« Can you at least tell me your name ? »

Christen try to connect with the man to distract him for jumping and seing Emily and kelley put the rope in place.

« What is the point ?? »  
« My name is Christen, please look at me »

She’s trying to move forward while talking to him.  
The man finally turn in front of Christen looking at her.

« Ryan my name is Ryan... »

She heard the police sirens coming and know they are soon on scene.

« Ok Ryan can you came down the edge for me please so we can talk ? »  
« No i can’t, i don’t, ... i want to be alone ! »

Christen turn to see if Emily and Kelley are done with the ropes.  
Kelley make a sign that they are ready.  
Meanwhile, the ambulance arrived at the scene.  
Megan ask on the radio if Christen need them upstairs with them and tell her that the police are here and have ID the man they working on something.  
The sound of the radio triggred the man, he turn is back at Christen again, and she feel that he wants to jump.  
She make a sign to Emily and kelley to move forward, Emily on her right and Kelley on her left.  
Ryan saw them and he move even more closely at the edge.  
« Don’t Come Closer or i jump !! »

The firefighters look at the LT to see what to do, she make a sign to stop moving.

« Ok Ryan we don’t move Closer but get down and talk to me i’m sure someone wouldn’t want you to jump. »  
« No nobody care for me i ruin everything ! »

Christen saw a ring on the hand and figure is married, she’s asking herself if talk about it is a good thing or not. That can go both way. 

Looking at Emily and kelley to see if they were ready to intervene if he makes a move. They both make a head sign that mean that they are.  
Christen decide to take her chances...

« Ryan you’re married right ? Tell me about that »

That make him turn around again and she thinks that she make the right choice.  
The tears are falling down is face and christen know she can work with that. 

« What’s her name ? » She’s asking

« Helena... »he says crying  
« Talk to me about her Ryan »

Even if he is crying she can see a small smile at the corner of his lips and shknow that This will buy some time for everybody.

« She is the most smart, honest, generous and beautiful woman i never met. I still don’t understand how she can be with me.  
But that doesn’t matter anymore she’s gonna to leave me. I lost everything »

Christen heard the service door open and she’s trying her best to not turn to see who dare come here when she finally success to connect with Ryan.  
Then she heard a woman, calling Ryan’s name.

She can see the man face and body totally falling apart. And she knows they don’t have much time before this goes bad.

« What are you doing babe ? Why would you want to jump ? Please i love you don’t do that i can’t live without you. » the woman says 

She see the police officers who brought the woman here she recognize the first one as detective Ashlyn Harris they saw each other several times before while on call or not but on the other hand she never saw the other detective before but they make eyes contact and the Lt mutter thank you with her lips.  
The last one smile at her, and she has probably the most beautiful smile she never saw. 

Focus Chris, focus she tell herself

« You’re not going to love me anymore, i lost everything we don’t have anything left i made some investments at work and everything we had is gone even the house is gonna ta be taken by the bank, I’m so sorry baby  
I can’t face you like that... »  
« Ryan » she says sniffling  
« I don’t care about the money ! Don’t you understand it is you that i love not your money... »

Chris is making the sign to Emily and kelley to move while he is distracted with is wife.  
She goes forward knowing that in contrary of her colleague she doesn’t have any secured line. 

Helena and Ryan keep talking and Christen is almost close enough to grab him, Kelley and Emily near her. At the exact time Christen make the move to grab his legs, he saw her and made a step back.  
The man had fall but Christen has succeeded to take his hand just before he fall into the void.  
Emily and Kelley were fast above her to hold her back.  
Helena is yelling and the detectives came to hold her while the firefighters struggle to have them back on the roof top...

From bellow, the chief, and all the firefighters can see the man in the air maintained by Christen.  
Everyone holds back their breathing.

Kelley put a rope around Christen and tell her she’s secured. 

On three Christen said, she had work for so long with this two she doesn’t need to tell them what to do.

One, two, three, gooo !

They grab them Firmly and pull Christen and Ryan on the floor both falling on the ground.

« Are you okay ? » Ask Kelley to Christen  
Yeah just need a minute, take him downstairs to krieger and Pinoe responded the Lt

Christen was sitting on the ground catching on her breath when she saw a hand coming for her. It was the mysterious detective holding out her hand for christen to stand up. 

She takes it and get up.

« Thank you » she says looking at her smiling  
« you’re welcome, you were amazing back there » responded the brunette smiling  
« Thanks it was close »  
« Yeah fortunately you were here, I’m detective Heath by the way, but please call me Tobin » holding her hand out again to shake this time  
« Lieutenant press, Christen. Nice to meet you » says while blushing a little taking her hand.  
« Nice to meet you to »  
« And nice job for bringing the wife here that has giving us enough time to get him »  
Tobin says simply mesmerized with the green eyes in front of her « I’m sure you would have succeed either way »

After a moment way to long looking at each other eyes they get their hands back and christen said « we should go back, they will wonder were i am »  
« Sure »

Once down, Ryan was taking care by the paramedics ready to take him to the hospital. Ashlyn was asking some questions to Helena and the all team was tidying up the materials.

Chief Vlatko came to Christen « good job out there Lieutenant, but please be sure to be secured next time » he said smiling at her  
« I will do my best chief, thank you » saying with a little laugh

Once everything was settle and the all squad was ready to go back at the station  
Christen said « Let’s go truck 23 ! »  
Just before she can climb in the truck she felt a hand on her forearm stopping her.

When she turn and saw that it was Tobin her body stop immediately.

« I, ... i, just wanted to said, euh that is was was nice working with you, and i hope seeing you soon » tobin said blushing 

Christen think that this is the cutest thing she never saw, the confidence detective blushing just from talking to her.  
What she didn’t expect was to be the exact same way responding to her

« That’s, that’s nice of you, ... Well, i, i hope to see you soon too» trying to wink at Tobin (she cursed herself internally she knows she don’t know how to do it, this is so embarrassing, fuck...)

This time this is Tobin who is seeing the cutest thing she never saw, the Lt attempt to wink at her made her laugh and getting back confidence 

Christen make a move to get in the truck when she heard  
« You are very cute when you try to wink » with a genuine smile who say to her that Tobin is not making fun of her 

Once on her seat, she knows the entire interaction was not missed by her team and this will be a long ride back to the station...


	2. Back in high school

« Chris ? » Kelley is asking for her attention and Christen can already sens the smirking on her face.

On call they go by their last name or grade but as soon it is over they have been best friends for many years. They started together at the academy ten years earlier.

« Kel, don’t, just don’t ! » hiding her face in her hands   
Emily was laughing out loud at these two, knowing them too well to know that this will be a nightmare for Christen. 

Alyssa was focus on the road but with a smile on her face listening to what was coming.   
Julie was giving to Mallory an elbow tap for her to not miss the conversation. 

«but I haven’t even say a word yet ! » Kelley said 

« I know what you want to say and I tell you right now. it was nothing she was just thanking us for our work » Christen trying to maintain composure and not blushing knowing if she does, she is screwed 

« oh really ? she was thanking US ? or YOU ? because I know you Christen and that was some really blus... » Kelley was cut off by Christen 

«She was, was... » not knowing what to say next she felt her embarrasment transform in anger  
  
« O’Hara seriously stop right now ! I’m your Lieutenant and you can’t talk to me like that » 

This was the firt time since Christen was promoted to Lieutenant three years ago that she has use that card. They had promise each other that it will never come between them. 

The rest of the ride was silent, even when Emily tried to make funny faces to Kelley that usually works on her she could only sadness and anger in her eyes.

\- back at the firehouse :

kelley jump out of the truck to go her dorm, Emily follow her trying to call her.   
Julie say to Mallory to start cooking for diner, and goes to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Alyssa was due to clean the engine.  
Christen get down of the truck slamming the door looking at Kelley leaving knowing to well that she fucked up... 

Once Christen was done with her report and all the papers that was late on her desk. She’s asking herself why did she react so badly to the teasing of Kelley. That was the nature of her best friend and she was used to it and even laugh at it most of the time.   
Maybe it was because she was really embarrast with Tobin earlier, finding her mysterious but so cute, there were something about her that she couldn’t point a finger on it. 

Christen was hitting on pretty often and she always knew how to respond, and how to act on it but this time it was like she was back in high school.  
She sigh and knows that she has to go see Kelley to apologize. 

Coming out of her office, she see Julie all freshing up and ask her if she saw Kelley.   
« In her room i think » 

In front of the door she take the time to take a breath. That’s when she heard two voices, Kelley of course but Emily too. 

« You know she didn’t meant it, babe come on and go see her ! » 

« I was just teasing her like usual, I don’t understand. And certainly don’t know how she could use the lieutenant card on me, fuck ! »

Babe wow this is news to Christen, everybody saw the tension between the two of them but none of them was willing to make a move. There even are a bet at the station on who will make the first move and when !   
But she has to focused herself on the reason she came in here kelley’s love life was going to wait because this interaction she heard only add some guilt on her shoulders. 

Knock, knock   
« come in »say Kelley trying to hide the tears on her face.  
Christen open the door et come in the room. 

« and that’s my cue » whisper Emily   
« can we talk Kell please ? »

Kelley nod her head to let her know that’s okay.

« I’m so sorry for earlier, I know I was out of line, and I did what we said we never would, I was so embarrased that had taken all over me. Please forgive me » 

sensing the sadness and guilt in her voice Kelley coudn’t be mad for long

« Of course C, I do but it really hurt me you know... »  
« I know, me too... »

they hug for some time Christen wrapping her arms around Kelley and kissing her on her forehead.

breaking the silence Kelley says pouting « You have to tell me, why were you mad ? we always tease each other out »

« I don’t know K, I was so bad with her, it was like I didn’t know how to talk to a girl anymore, you should of heard me and worst you know i even wink... » hiding her face in her hands not wanted to see Kelley looking at her.

Kelley went silent for few seconds and here she comes bursts ouf laughing.

« No way Chris you have winked at her ?? Why ?   
How ? you know you can’t wink right ? » at this point kelley was laughing so much she couldn’t even talk. 

« I have no idea why I did that ! God that was so embarrasing... so I was already so mad at myself for doing that, that I couldn’t handle your teasing... »

« I get it now, I’m sorry for pushing you too »  
« that’s fine, you couldn’t have know »  
and now Christen know she will be teased a lot.

« Sooooo, who is this new detective ? »

« I just know that her name is Tobin Heath, and I think that she is Ashlyn’s new partner, and I mean have you seen her she’s hot » Christen said blushing all over her face again.

« We have to ask Ali about that maybe she and Ash talked about her ! Is she back yet?   
And yeah, I have eyes she is hot Chris but I never saw you be like that after meeting a girl, that’s great finaly some actions for you ! » Kelley say pulling her tongue out 

Christen had been so caught up at work, and life, and you know healing her broken heart from her previous relationship. That it’s been way to long for her be single. She didn’t find the point on doing hooks up so maybe it was time maybe. 

« Oh no, no one is asking Ali anything ! Understood ?? She will tell this to Ash and Ash to Tobin so shut up okay ?   
And speaking of action Kel, are you and Em finaly made a move ? i may have overheard her calling you babe earlier? » Christen ask moving her eyebrows suggestively 

« Okay, okay I will not ask Ali » kelley responded sighing   
« oh Chris, I wish but you know I’m so scared to loose our friendship, and I honestly have no idea how we could ask each other out now. We are too much friends, I’m not even sure there are a way back now. Plus I can’t start anything with her she doesn’t know about it and we both know what it could mean if we were in relationship »

« Honey, I saw how you two look at each other. that sometimes make me want to pukes ! to many hearteyes...  
But yeah, I know but isn’t it worth it ? »

« I don’t know C... » Kelley say with a hint of sadness in her voice

« Come on, let’s go eat Mallory made us some pasta ! » and with that Kelley is up in the commun room in what seems to be five seconds.

Once Ali and Pinoe came back they all went at the table to eat diner that Mal had made. Everything was doing well, the previous tension gone.   
Julie was talking about the next weekend with her husband Zach, they reserved an hotel near the sea. She was really exited about it.  
Emily and Mallory were looking for some songs to sing on the karaoké night planed tomorow with all the firefighters and family from station 18.  
Kelley and Pinoe were watching tv and were weirdly quiet.   
Ali and Christen were talking about some restaurants they should try on they rest days. 

that’s when the alarm went on :

« Batallion chief 6 »  
« Engine 23 »  
« Ambulance 54 , house on fire, 2 victims potentially trapped inside » 

Less than a minute later nobody was left in the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story start slowly but be patient with me it will be worth it !  
> And don’t worry there will be Tobin in the next Chapter.   
> If you have any questions, please ask i’ll be happy to respond.


	3. Damn fire part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to stay really simple on the firefighting because i don’t want to lose you and because it’s hard for me to translate anyway.   
> SCBA = Self Contained Breathing Apparatus, it’s the gear we use so that we don’t inhale smoke and protect our breathing system. You have to know it’s really heavy (33lb), and it’s not easy do move with it. Also, really difficult to communicate properly to our colleague next to you or on the radio.

All the first responders were on scene, the house was full of smoke, the flames were starting going out of the roof.  
it was a nice house in a residential district most of them were full with family. 

Chief Vlatko order the Lieutenant to search for a woman and a little kid who was 4 years old, potentially trapped in the house on the first floor. While he takes care of the reinforcement required, and more ambulance if they succeed to take out the wife and kid.

Fisrt thing to do when you are facing a fire is to have enough information to do a good work   
The Lieutenant goes to the husband to interrogate him briefly and come back to her team to explain to them how to proceed.

« The husband said that he was napping on couch, on the ground floor when he woked up, there were smoke everywhere and he couldn’t go upstairs to get his wife and son. Ali and Pinoe take care of him.  
first, O’Hara, Sonett get one line and fire hose ready, let’s go !  
Ertz, Pugh i need this truck to be feed in water, there is a fire hydrant at the corner of the street, let’s go !   
Naeher, help me put an other fire hose in place ! »

Just before Christen started giving order, the detectives had arrived.   
They follow protocol and goes to see chief Vlatko to understand the situation.   
Ashlyn was asking the questions to the chief and Tobin who has spot the Lieutenant Press as soon they arrived was looking at her intensively. 

She honestly have no idea what Dectective Harris and the Chief had said. She was so captivated by the woman giving orders.   
She could see her jaw clenched, her body tense. And her beautiful green eyes focusing on the task.  
The Lieutenant was an natural leader and it was easy to see. 

« Ready Lieutenant ! » yell O’Hara   
« you’re taking the front door, the stairs must be just 3 feets away on your right, once up there are three bedrooms and one bathroom, 2 bedrooms on the right and the other one on the left after the bathroom, this is the kid’s room.

Please be careful at the smoke signals, we stay in contact on the radio !  
I will be taking the back door with Pugh as soon as she is ready and we will try to attenuate the fire, if it get too much smoke for you, tell me, we will come help you search, mask on, go ! » 

When Christen turn to see if Mallory is ready she saw the detective looking at her, a smile on her face.   
She can read on tobin’s lips a little « go » that brings her back on the mission 

« Pugh ready ? »   
« yes ! Lieutenant I am »   
« I know this is the first real fire for you so if anything happen, tell me right away.  
You have every right to be scared, it’s what makes differences between a good firefighter and a dangerous firefighter. Any questions ? »  
« No Ma’am »  
« Let’s go get this fire then !» 

Tobin watched Christen and Mallory enter the house in flames. Her heart constricted at this thought. She doesn’t even know them she has only talk to them (her) one time but she can’t shake this feeling away. 

She watch the house being devasted by the fire and wander how the firefighter can be inside this burning hell. 

Her partner Ashlyn interrupt her thinking, asking her if she was okay.

« Yes, I am juste worried about the firefighters. how can they be inside right now ? »

« Trust me I have no idea. But they are trained for this and station 18 is one of the best of the city. Their Lieutenant was on top of every class she had at the academy. She has quite a name in the fire department, you know »

« oh wow, that’s Lieutenant Press right ? » She know that’s her but doesn’t want to be too obvious.  
« Yes, that’s her ! we saw her earlier on the roof top »  
« oh of course I remember yes »

Ashlyn see her fiancé approched them and say   
« I am just happy my future wife is a paramedic, I am already such a mess looking at this knowing my friends are inside, I can’t imagine » 

« Hey babe! » Ali says looking at Ashlyn   
« Hey you! » Ashlyn respond with a smile   
they hug briefly not wanted to be to obvious at work.   
« Oh now, I understand why you just said station 18 was one of the best on the city » Tobin say laughing   
« And she better say so ! » say Ali playing along with Tobin   
« i may be a little biased but it is true i know it »  
« Keep going and I definitely will marry you sweetie » Ali say winking   
Then refocusing on the woman standing next to her fiancé.  
« you must be Ashlyn new partner, Tobin right ? »  
Tobin nod letting her know that she is right   
« I’m Ali, fiancé at this one. Nice to meet you !»   
she say pointing at Ash and holding her hand out for Tobin to take it.  
« Nice to meet you Ali ! » Tobin say While shaking Ali hand 

Ali start talking again when she see Emily and Kelley get out of the house with the little kid in Kelley‘s arms.  
She ran toward them to take the kid off Kelley and laying him down the stretcher, Pinoe had bring. 

Everyone was looking at them working on the kid who seems to be unconscious.   
Pinoe was setting the Oxygen mask on him while Ali was evaluating the burns on his body.   
They inform the dad that they were taking him to the ER. And that he was breathing, so that was a good sign.

Kelley and Emily goes to the truck taking their helmets off to drink some water and put new bottle of oxygen on their SCBA. They wanted to be ready to go back inside.  
When they find the kid they have tell to Christen and Mallory to continued the research for the woman at the first floor. The last bedroom on the right was the only one they haven’t got the time to check.

Emily was asking on the radio to the Lt, if her and the candidate were arrived at the bedroom yet.

Chief Vlatko was watching the scene in front his eyes and felt someting was off, the flames were calming down and the smoke was being more intens. He tried to warn them on the radio.  
But it was too late...  
—————————————  
At this exact same time they heard an explosion and saw the entire house being destroyed by the flames. 

Tobin and Ashlyn were watching too, and were to shocked to even say a word.   
Everybody was thinking the same thing « no one can go out of this alive ». All the street went silent for a few seconds...

The first one to talk was Kelley putting her SCBA back on and running toward the house, Emily was close to follow her. She wouldn’t let Kelley go on her own.  
They were near the entrance when they saw Chief Vlatko running faster and stopping them from going in.

« O’Hara you can’t go in there, it’s a death trap ! »  
« the roof is gonna fall, and I’m pretty sure there is no stairs left, ... »  
« and nobody can be alive in here... »  
« Chief move I have to go please ! I have to go get her, get them !» Kelley yelled   
« that’s an order, nobody’s going inside this house. Get back to the truck ! » he say pointing at the engine were Julie and Alyssa were on their knees looking at the house trying to reach out to Christen or Mallory on the radio. 

But so far the silence was the only thing heard...

Kelley was still standing in front the Chief not wanted to let it go, she couldn’t.

« Take her Sonnett ! » say the chief firmely 

That’s when Kelley fall on her knees and began to cry.  
Emily put both arms around her and help her getting up. Emily hold her the all walk toward the truck.  
They both fell on the ground crying holding each other. 

One minute later (feels like an eternity for every soul presents) Julie heard someone yell at the back of the house.

She was running and nobody understood what she was doing.  
At the corner of she saw Press and Pugh barely holding on with a rope at the edge of the window. 

Christen was holding the rope with one hand and Mallory below her holding her with the other hand.

« Get me a ladder ASSAP » Julie shout out to Alyssa   
Kelley and Emily get up fast and take it to the back of the house pushing it close enough for Mallory to climb on it.

Once Mallory was on the ground, Julie and Alyssa Take her to the first ambulance.   
Christen climb on the ladder Just after.  
She is taken by Kelley who is hugging her strongly.

« Kel, let me go I have to breathe! »  
« Sorry, I thought you Were dead... » having some tears left on her face   
« You will not get rid of me this easy O’Hara » Christen said winking (or trying at least)   
« It is really you, still can’t wink Press » Kelley say just before kissing her forehead  
Emily is holding Christen on the back and say « Come on, we have to take you to the ambulance » 

« I’m fine »   
« No argument Here Press !»

A few minutes Later, Mallory was taking to the hospital for a check up. 

The rest of the team was finishing to stop the Fire from outside the house.   
Christen was receiving some oxygen by the paramedics. 

Ashlyn was on the phone with the district chief giving him a heads up about the house Fire. And inform him that they have to stay until the fire is out to see if the woman was inside the house.   
If she is it will become a criminal case.   
Tobin touch her shoulder to let her know that she will be back soon.

She has the need inside of her to go check on Christen who is sitting at the back of the ambulance. 

« Hey Lieutenant » she said softly to Christen   
« Detective » Christen respond, pointing at Tobin to sit next to her.   
« Are you okay ? It was a hell of a Fire From what I saw on the outside. I can’t imagine on the inside »  
« Yeah, it was... » she doesn’t have the words to describe how she feels, how it was, how much she has been scared.   
« Big damn fire » she finaly say not wanted to tell to much   
« I was scared for you » admitted Tobin shyly   
« I was for me, for us too... it was close, so close. I’m glad that it was me inside with Mallory. Not everyone can recognize the signs of a flashover so quickly» 

Christen had spent so many hours studying the fire for her Lieutenant exam. She isn’t being cocky she just know she have more knowledge that her teammates.

But Tobin can see that there are something else that bothering her.   
« You are feeling guilty about the woman inside ? » not really asking more like stating a fact   
« Of course I’am ! I failed !» that came out way stronger that she though it will and some people were now looking at them.

« I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to yell at you. I, I’m just, I’m so pissed for not doing my job properly» she say quickly not wanted to make Tobin go away.  
She can see in Tobin’s eyes all that kindness directed to her.

« I shouldn’t have ask you that either, so I’m really sorry if I overstep »  
« That’s fine, but I want to wait until the fire is out to see if she was inside »

She wants to tell her that it’s not her fault, that she did everything she could’ve done but she knows that she is not ready to hear that. 

« I can wait with you if you want ? » Tobin ask so quietly she doesn’t even know how Christen heard her.   
« I would like that » 

Tobin doesn’t respond but grabbed christen’s right hand, giving it her little squeeze to let her know that she is here with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments !


	4. Damn fire part 2

They were still sitting at the back of the ambulance, Christen had just sign her discharg papers.

They had waited until the house was cleared to start the research.  
Emily went secured the first floor and they discovered what everybody was afraid of, the woman was in fact in her bedroom under her bed. She probably was already dead before the explosion due to the smoke. Most of the time it’s not fire that kill people but the smoke itself. 

When Christen saw a body bag taking out of the house she understood quickly that the woman was in the house and she didn’t find her earlier. 

She had been in more fire that she can count always bringing the victims out before it was to late or without anybody was in it.  
That has never happen to her before and she is trying to maintain composure next to Tobin but she’s struggling, feeling she haven’t did her job. 

Tobin was watching the beautiful woman next to her when she saw her face fall.   
Turning her head to see what what causing this change she imediatly spot the body.   
She knows that Christen will be devasted by this news. 

She takes her hand again asking to look at her.  
« it’s not your fault Christen, it’s not »  
Both looking intensely in the eyes  
She haven’t had any idea that was exactly what she needed to hear at that moment. 

« thank you, Tobin » she say holding her hand to lead her to the Chief and Detective Harris to know what they had to do next.

It was now a death investigation.

Just two people were authorized to go in, one police officer and one firefighter.  
The fist one to do the primary research, take pictures, and everything she could find. The second was helping on the tecnical aspect determined were the fire had started and how.

Christen wanted to go and nobody dare to stop her. She had to see were the woman were and how they could’ve missed her.   
Ashlyn and Tobin had to do a rock, paper, scissors to decided who was going in.  
Of course Tobin was the one loosing, for her second day of work in this city it was a lot.

« I can’t believe, I have to put this gear to go in » 

Christen was giving some equipments to Tobin for her be allowed to go in.  
The fire was off, but there are always some residual smoke for a few hours.

« It looks good on you detective, let’s go » a smile at the corner at her lips  
« That can’t be better than on you Lieutenant» she say looking to her from head to toes.

Kelley and Emily were watching from the corner of their eyes the interaction, both smiling and smirking when Christen blush at the respond of the detective.

Catching on Kelley eyes, Christen quickly refocused herself on the mission. Not wanted to be caught up, and because it was not the place and the time to be flirting with a beautiful, nice, charming woman,... 

« we have some work to do, follow me »

they both went to the house and find some interesting informations.  
The fire had started in the kitchen, Christen saw what she needed to determined where the fire had started  
Tobin in the other hand, didn’t find anything relevant to help her.

The lieutenant had taken the time to go upstairs to remake the steps they had taken with Mallory sooner.   
Tobin followed her quietly, knowing what Christen was doing. 

It was dark and full of smoke when she was in here earlier but she knows exactly where she had been. She closed her eyes and visualize everything that happen before. She recognized the chair she had touch, the closet she had opened, the desk who was near the window where she tied her rope to.  
And she know at this moment that she didn’t missed it. She just didn’t had the time to search on and under the bed before the explosion went off. 

That doesn’t take away all her guilt but she is feeling a little lighter and she now can explain to Mallory that they did their jobs the better they could. 

Once out of the house, they both shared what they saw and think.

« From what I saw it’s an electrical fire, started by the oven. » the Lieutenant said taking her mask off   
« how can you see that ? everything is burn inside ! »  
« When you know how fire work and you paid attention to the little details, you can see a lot of things » she said feeling pretty confident about her work

« Well, I have everything I need for tonight and I’m sure you want to back to the firehouse. So if you could come to see me tomorow at the police station to give me your report and answer a few questions. You’re free to go Lieutenant »   
« Of course, I will be in after the end of my shift, is 9am good for you ? »  
« I’ll be waiting for you, have a good night Christen »   
« I hope it will be calm the rest of night yeah, have a good night to Tobin »   
They both smile at each other for a few seconds before Kelley was calling Christen to climb in the truck. 

It was now 3am, and everyone was exhausted.  
All the equipements were packed, and the team was ready to go back to the station to get a good shower and some good sleep if they could.

Their shift was until 8am so they have to go back and be ready in case someone else needed them.


	5. Police station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one but it’s coming ;)

Tobin was waiting on Christen in her new office shared with Ashlyn. She began two days ago and had the feeling this will be a good fresh start in her life.

She was getting to know her new partner Ashlyn and they bound very easily they have the same point of view on their work, and same interest in life too. They already made plans to go surfing together on their next day off. 

There were two other teams of detectives, the first one composed by Abby Dalkemper and Samantha Mewis. The other one by some youngs detectives Lindsay Horan and Rose Lavelle.  
All under the command of Sergeant Carli LLoyld.

« What are you still doing here Heath ? » say Lindsay at the door of the office. 

« Hello to you too Lindsay » she replied with a smile letting her know that she’s not really mad 

« Seriously Heath, you know your shift is over and you can go home. No need to show your dedication to the Sergeant she doesn’t care at all ! Plus you should know the overtime will not be paid » she said laughing 

« I know I know, I just have to see the Lieutenant from station 18 who brings me her report from this night fire to close the case and then I’m off. Trust me I dream about my bed right now » 

«Oh yeah, I heard about that.   
So Christen is coming ? » ask the tall detective 

« Hum yes, you know her ? » Is she famous everybody seems to know her Tobin ask herself.

« Actually, my best friend Emily works with her. We all go out together sometimes » 

« Oh, okay small world » she say surprised that every police officer she met seems to be connect to a firefighter of the station 18.

They are interrupted by the phone on Tobin’s desk ringing.

« Detective Heath speaking ? »  
« Heath, there are someone for you at the reception » said the young police officer on the line   
« I’ll be right here »

« She’s here, have a good day Lindsay »  
« You too, get some rest, bye » she say walking back to her office 

Tobin take the time to check herself in the little mirror on Ashlyn desk. She is satisfied enough with what she see especially for someone who haven’t slept all night. 

But she wasn’t ready for what was coming for her, seeing Christen in the firefighter uniform was something you remember. She was confident and sexy wearing it.

But seeing her in her everyday clothes, clearly freshly showered was something else. Christen was wearing a slim denim jean with small boots on, a simple white shirt and leather black jacket on her shoulders. Her dark brown curly hair still wet from the previous shower.   
It was simple but Tobin couldn’t find her more beautiful. 

She must have spent too much time looking at her because she is met with a smile on Christen’s face that tells her she has been spot checking her.  
That brings a immediate blush on her face.

Tobin was suddenly shy, and Christen had to take the first step.  
« Hey Tobin, like what you see ? » She said approaching her.   
She might like seeing Tobin blush and now she wants to push her a little.  
« No, I was, was just ... I mean you’re not in uniform so i was surprised » she answer not knowing what to say, feeling her all body burning inside   
« Oh so you don’t like what you see ? » Christen say pouting, enjoying playing so easily with Tobin   
« Of course not, I mean you really look beautiful Christen » tells Tobin finally regaining some composure   
Christen would lie if she said she isn’t glad she had decided to wear a jacket today, goosebumps appear on her arms hearing what Tobin just said with so much sincerity in her voice and seeing the fire in her eyes.

After a moment of silence Tobin decide to take the lead.

« Please follow me to my office it will be more quiet »  
« Sure, after you »

Walking down the hall, passing the offices of the other detectives.   
Christen saw Lindsay standing on Abby’s and Sam’s office door talking animatedly about something they couldn’t hear. 

« Hey Chris, how are you? » said Lindsay while hugging her   
« Hey Linds, tired but good. You ? »  
« Em told me about the fire, rough night right ? » not really expected an answer   
It’s the start of my shift so I’m good so far» she said pointing to Rose who is in the office.  
« And I’m excited about kicking station 18 ass tonight ! You’re better be comming ? »  
« Of course, I’ll not miss the firefighters win against the detectives, you know it ! »

« See you at 9 then »  
«You can count on it »

Tobin watched the entire interaction wondering if they were talking about the karaoke night Ashlyn had mentionned to her during the night.

Ashlyn had told her it was a just a team bounding thing and that she should come for getting to know everyone.   
But she never told her the firefighters will be there too. 

Once arrive, Tobin hold the office door for Christen to come in. 

« Please, have a sit » she said pointing the chair in front of the desk   
Tobin goes sit on hers on the other side.  
« Here my repport from last night fire »  
« thanks » said the detective taking it in her hand and opening it.  
« I haven’t write anything more that what we talked about last night »   
Tobin read the report briefly searching for the essential points she needed to close her case.   
« It seem to be good for me, thank you for bringing it to me so quickly »  
« Of course, it’s part of my job. Plus I know the sooner it’s done, the sooner we all can go home and get some rest » 

« Speaking of, did you succeed to have some sleep after coming back to the firehouse ? »  
« We didn’t had any interventions after, but I couldn’t find sleep. It was all spining in my head you know »  
« I can imagine, that can happen to us as well after big missions. Even when you know you have done everything you could’ve have it’s not exactly that easy to forget and move on... »

« Exactly, asking ourselves a millions questions like if we should’ve done it differently, or make better choices you know...  
But now I think I’m too tired for it, I’m ready to hit my bed and sleep all day » Christen admitted 

« Yeah, I get it  
Me too actually. It started strong for my first days here, i must say » she said with a little laugh

Christen answer with a genuine smile.

« Well, I’m not holding you out more longer, I have everything I need. Thanks again for coming»  
« You’re very welcome, Tobin » saying it like it was natural for her 

« Will you be there tonight at the karaoke fight ? » Smiling at her   
« Fight huh ? That much ! Ashlyn mentioned it to me, and I said that I will be there but I had no clue it was a fight and more important that the all firefighters will be there » she admitted shyly 

« Are you saying that if you knew we will be there you wouldn’t have accepted ? I’m so hurt » putting a hand on heart, pretending to be hurt by Tobin’s words

« You know that’s not what I meant. I’m glad actually because it just mean more competition for me, but also more loosers » she said challenging Chisten

« So it‘s like that huh ? I wanted to give you some tips but you seem pretty confident about yourself detective. I’m looking forward to see you on stage then » She say getting up of the chair.   
« Get some rest Tobin, you’ll need it to handle being crushed tonight. You are not ready for what’s coming for you »   
«I’m not scared of you Press... You’ll see » Tobin said winking starting to walking back Christen   
Christen put her hand on Tobin’s forearm to stop her before saying next to her ear « may be you should be detective Heath »

That comment catch Tobin’s breath away, she is not so sure if Christen was talking about the karaoke anymore and that thought make her weak on her knees. 

Once downstairs, they shared an awkward moment not knowing how to do to say goodbye. Tobin started to open her arms to hug Christen.   
And Christen was holding her hand to Tobin to shake it.   
Finally, Chriten was quick to take her hand back and embrass Tobin hug. 

God she smell so good, Tobin though imediatly. 

Just before Christen disappears, she shout at her   
« Be ready, to put out fires when I’ll be singing Lieutenant »   
Christen doesn’t respond but burst out laughing and thinking she was such a dork.

She has never been so impatient for karaoke night, ever.


	6. Karaoke night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, it’s been so long since the last update but life is crazy sometimes...  
> Not really happy about this one. I hope it’s readable for you anyway

Christen spent all day sleeping.  
Only waking up by the loud music coming from the living room.  
Kel must be awake she thought...

Taking the time to waking up slowly, she decided to scroll through the social media. 

She doesn’t know how but she suprises herself being on Tobin profil watching all her pictures. 

She spend more time admired the surfing one’s.  
Tobin in her black suit was hot, but Tobin in a swimsuit looking all tan, abs showing of, some wetness left on her skin was something else. 

She let her mind wonder what it will be to touch her muscular body.

She saw amount pictures of partys, where Tobin was next to a little blonde visibly called Amy, and one tall brunette called Lauren, with somes tags on it like « family, New kids forever, ... ».  
She was kind of searching for any indications to find out is she was single. But it wasn’t her lucky day. 

Finding herself a little frustrated, she gets up to see her energetic roomate who was probably dancing on the couch or something.

« Hello sleepy head ! » said Kelley spoting Christen stepping in the living room.

« Hey K, nice of you to wait quietly for me to be awake to put the music so high » she said rolling her eyes

« It was time, or else you would have been in a rush getting ready and in a bad mood all night !

You should be thanking me for not waking you jumping on your bed honey » she said kissing her temple while putting a mug of coffee in front of her

« Thanks you’re the best »

She knows that Kelley is in fact right and she would’ve been grumpy if she had to rush.

« I know I am » sticking her tongue out  
—————————  
Tobin on the other hand, has slept only couple hours finding herself being wide awake in her bed knowing she had so much to do.

She was lucky enough to find this apartment in such short notice.  
But now she has to unpack and organize it the best she could even if she didn’t have a lot of furniture yet.  
She delays the shopping the most she could because she hated it.

She takes the time to made a little recap of the previous days.  
So far she was loving her new work, connecting easily with her partner and coworkers, her apartment was nice and near the work and the beach.  
Anything couldn’t be better but...  
actually it could.

A smile appared on her face.

She met the most beautiful woman she ever met with her piercing green eyes.

She was impatient to know her better, discover all about her. She doesn’t why yet or in what form but she can feel that Christen is gonna be someone important for her. 

She was looking forward for tonight.

——————————

« Em texted me, she say she is driving tonight. She can pick us up in 30 minutes. That’s good for you Chris ? »

« She’s driving ? what’s going on ? » Emily was a party girl and she never drive always to much intoxicated to do so.

« I had the same reaction, she said she has an appointment tomorow and needs to be in good shape. She is taking Mal and Linds too obviously»

« Okay great, i’ll be ready then »

———————————  
One hour later, the five women arrived to the bar.

Where only Ash, Ali and Alyssa were here with a beer already on their hand. 

« Let’s get this party started ! » yelled Kelley approching the girls  
Christen was laughing at her best friend.

Em and Lindsay talking on who would win.  
And Mal still quiet. 

Christen noticed she was silent the entire ride and she wanted to find a moment when they could talked.  
She could feel something off about Mallory and she wants to make sure it was not about the previous night.

They all orders drinks waiting for everybody to get here. 

Few minutes later, both teams were complete, exept for the blue one who was the detective’s one. Tobin was missing and nobody really noticed but Christen has, she was hoping that she didn’t change her mind since this morning. 

« Ash ? » trying to get the blonde attention.

«Yeah buddy ? » she said putting her arm aroud Christen shoulders

« Is Tobin still coming ? » ask Christen trying to avoid the pointing look from Kelley   
« She just texted me, she lost herself coming here but said she will be here in five. Why are you asking ? Are you waiting for her Chris ? » Ash said raising an eyebrow suggestively 

Christen hoped the lack of light will be enough to hide her blush. She tried to stay calm and answer like nothing. 

« Nope, just ready to kick your ass ! »  
« Sure, sure.  
You shouldn't be so confident, you know we have a secret weapon now»

«Oh and what is it Ash ? »

« You’ll see, you’ll see. Besides I'm pretty sure you’ll like it » she said winking

Christen was sitting next to Kelley who was already at her third drink.  
She was playing with Emily’s hair while talking to Pinoe about the fire from the previous night.  
The paramedic had missed the all explosion thing. So Kelley was explaining to her everything that happened. 

Christen was getting up to check if Mal was okay, sensing her getting tense when the story was told. 

But she was stop in her movement when she saw Tobin coming into the bar a guitar gigbag in her back. 

She knows at this moment she was screwed.  
She can plays guitar too, how can she be so perfect ? fuck  
A woman who can play guitar has always been a weak spot for her. 

Tobin made eyes contact with Christen a little after being busy greeting everyone. She made a wave to her and smiles appear on both faces. 

All the women were sitting waiting on the beginning of the karaoke.  
It was made in battle one from the blue team and one from the red team.  
The winners were designate by the owner of the place and his wife.  
The songs and duets were chosen at random.

The owners were a lovely couple in their mid sixty, that welcome the teams one time per month.

It was suppose to be a one time thing but all the girls and the couple create an imediat link.

The first time they came it all started with a joke Kelley made on who was better between her and Lindsay. Every girls stayed loyal to their teams. So the couple had to decide a winner. 

This day Kelley lost and she is not authorize to sing anymore. She may have been a little upset and break the mic this day. Of course she paid for it and the owners accepted her appologies.  
But she was enjoying, being a spectator.

Sometimes the girls from each teams were trying to bribe them with flowers, chocolate, little gifts but they always stayed honest. 

First to go, was in the Red team with Julie and against Sam on the blue with the song Tik Tok from Kesha. Julie was the winner 

Second, was Rose and Mal the young sing Old Town Road by Lil Nas X. Rose was designated

Third, Ali and Ashlyn it was more of a duet than a battle of course they song Marry you by Bruno Mars. A joker was authorizes for the couple and they played it on this on. 

Next was, Emily against Abby with Chandelier by Sia. The blue teamate was the winner 

Megan was oppose to Lindsay, on the epic Show must go on by Queen. Megan’s sense of show definitly made her the winner. 

Last to go, Tobin and Christen of course they were drawn to be against each other. And with a songs that they both know is not gonna be easy to sing at each other.

Both Christen and Tobin were blushing intensivly at this discovery.  
Christen looked at Kelley to asked her is she had something to do with it.  
That was some big coincidences here. Too big to be true if you ask Christen.

Seeing the smirk on Kelley’s and Ashlyn’s face she knows it was rigged. She rolled her eyes and begun to go to see Tobin.

Tobin had ask Christen if it was okay if she was playing guitar on their song. It was Perfect by Ed Sheeran. 

They get on stage, Tobin start to play guitar.  
And here we go, they sings like their were the only two people in the room.  
It was almost embarrassing seeing both women hypnotized by each other.

Not only Tobin could play guitar, but she could sing too !  
Christen was speechless and almost didn't opened her mouth once Detective started to sing.

It was like she was singing for her and she couldn't even process what was happening.

She was glad the song ended because she find herself getting weak on her knees and she didn’t know if she would’ve been holding on much longer.

Of course the winner was the newbie.  
And no one was gonna to argue about that.  
Even the Lieutenant who was usualy a bad looser, give her a light hug to congratulate her.

First round was on Tobin, it was her first night with the girls and she has bring the victory to her team.  
Everyone were savouring their drinks while chatting and laughing. 

Christen was at her five or six drinks, she had stopped counting when she surprised herself checking Tobin up way too much for one night.

Feeling a little hot and fuzzy she decided to take some fresh air outside the bar.  
Passing by the counter where Tobin was talking to Lindsay.  
She looked at her, waving to her to follow her outside.

The detective followed her outside to see the woman standing against the wall of the bar. 

« Are you okay there ? » said Tobin approching her  
Their sides touching 

« Yeah just needed some fresh air. It hot in here... »  
« Yeah It really is »

« So you play guitar huh ? Annnd you know how to sing ? It’s so unfair ! I didn’t stand a chance against you»

« Aha yeah I play, it’s something I started recently. It’s realy good to clear the head. 

And I warned you that I was gonna win. You should trust me from now on » she said winking

« May be I will »

« How did you come here ? » 

« Em picked us up from our apartment » 

« Us ? » Christen could swear she saw disappointment in her eyes  
« Yeah Kelley and I live together » 

« Oh okay, so you two are ? » not wanted to push too much but desperate to know the status of this relationship.

« Oh no god, no never ! we’re best friend and roommates but that’s it. Plus I’m sure she has eyes for someone else » she said while turning to the windows to see Emily and Kelley dancing and smiling at each other with passion and then turning back to look at Tobin. Putting her bottom lip between her teeth. 

«Do you ? » she saw Christen being confused so she clarified  
« Have eyes for someone else ? » 

« Oh, hum maybe » she said quickly not looking at Tobin 

« Are you good to go back in there ? » say Tobin standing now in front of  
Christen and putting back a little hair behind her hear. She wanted to stay here with the beautiful girl so much longer but she wasn’t trusting herself she was scared she would do something she would regret later knowing Christen is intoxicated. 

« I would rather much stay here with you » she said putting her hand behind Tobin’s neck to make her closer to her 

They looked at each other lips, both knowing what they wanted and the tension building between them. But right before touching each other lips Tobin made a little step back taking Christen hand intertwining their fingers together.  
The firefighter almost wanted to run, feeling stupid but something in Tobin eyes tells her to stay.

« Chris, I really really want to kiss you right now »

« But you didn’t, why ? You know I want it too » Chris said a clearly frustrated  
« Listen, I want you to perfectly remember when we will kiss for the first time , I noticed you’re a little tipsy and I assure you it’s for the best » she said her lips near Christen ear sending goosebumps everywhere. 

« When ? You seem sure about it ? »

« We both know it’s inevitable.  
Come on, lets go back inside before they send us a rescue team » She leads them inside not letting go of her hand. 

Passing trough the door she saw Emily getting out visibly upset, eyes full of tears and Kelley was being hold by Ali stoping her from following the little blonde. 

She haven’t saw what happen but she knows she has to catch Em. Her best friend was in good hands but Emily was alone. 

She release Tobin hand and told her softly that she has to go get her.  
Tobin answer with a small smile letting her that was okay.

« Em wait !! Em» stopping the little blonde in her movement  
Christen approaching her and pulling her into a tie hug. 

Emily was now fully crying  
« It’s okay, let it go »  
Sensing the woman relax a little Christen asked her « I’m here you know, we can talk about it if you want »

« There nothing to say Chris. She’s messing with me and I can’t to this anymore. This back and forth is destroying me » Em saw Christen a little confuse by this statement and she know she has to explained

« She kissed me Chris, she kissed me. Finally after all this time we had been so close to. And then two seconds later she is pushing me away telling me that we can’t do this. How I am supposed to react now ? And I don’t know I, don’t, arrrrh she’s so frustrating you know...  
Even before tonight I couldn’t take it anymore at work than I’ve take an appointment with the Captain Bird tomorrow to ask for a transfert. It’s hurting me too much seeing her everyday »

Christen was shocked by this information. As her friends she was upset that Emily has to do that because of her best friend but understand why she haven’t talk to her about it. 

But as her Lieutenant, she was angry at herself that Emily didn’t feel safe enough to come talk to her. 

« Oh babe, I’m so sorry she did that. You know she’s my best friend but that doesn’t mean that I will not be kicking her ass for doing this » she is trying to lightened the air a little. When she saw a little movement at the corner at her lips she know she had succeeded.

« And you should’ve talk to me about it, at work you know I treat everyone equally and I would kept it for myself we could’ve find some temporary solution. I don’t want to loose a great firefighter in my team. 

And seriously Em, we all can see how much you love each other. And I know her probably even better than herself, I know she loves you and that she wants it. »

This statement only frustrated Emily more, already knowing this but after what just happen she was so confused.

Christen couldn’t explain the reason to Emily. It wasn’t her place and she wouldn’t betrayed her best friend.

« You really need to talk to her... »

« Everyone keeps telling me this but every time I’m trying to talk with her she’s running away. I don’t know how do to... »

« You know what ? Come to our place tomorrow after you’re appointment. I will find somewhere to go, and even locked you two up inside if I need to and it will be better to do it when you’re both calm and sober »

« Okay fine, thanks Chris you’re the best » taking her back in a big hug 

« Always »


	7. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! So sorry it‘s been so long it was madness lately. And now I'm stuck at home because I broke my ankle. I am so frustrated that I cannot help my fellow firefighters, especially with the crisis we are going through...  
> They do not have the means of protection they should and I am afraid that some will give up their lives there. .  
> Anyway, here is a new chapter and I am still French and my English is still bad, still sorry.  
> I hope you are all at home healthy and safe.  
> Emy

Things ended pretty quickly last night after the argument between Emily and Kelley. Every girls leaving at the same time.  
But just after Tobin had the Time to slipped her phone number to Christen, asking to text when she will be home safe. 

The ride back in Emily’s car was really silent and everybody was feeling the tension in the air.

————————————

Christen held Kelley the all way to their appartment she is so intoxicated that she couldn’t even stand up by herself.  
She helped her wash and go to bed, and put some water and aspirin on the nightstand. 

Christen was on the other hand sober now, and she couldn’t get out of her head every moments she had shared with Tobin. She asking herself what would’ve happen if she hadn’t drink ? Happy thought appears in her mind...  
That also reminded her that she haven’t text her yet. 

Pulling her phone out, she was trying to figure out what she was gonna to text to this mysterious woman who was turning her life upside down. 

Just letting you know we're safe home. Thanks for tonight  
See you soon ? No, too formal she thought 

After holding Kelley puking, washing her and undressed her. I can say I’m home safe  
It was so nice seeing you tonight. I hope we’ll do that again soon :)  
Good night, superstar !  
It’s Christen BTW ;)

She release a breath that she didn’t know she was holding when she pressed the send button. 

She also texted Emily to tell her to not do something she will regret later. Like asking for a transfer at her appointment with Captain Bird the next day, She say to her that they will figure something out together. And also asking her to let her know when she was on her way to coming to their place the next day.

Not expecting an anwer until the morning she put her phone on the nightstand, turning herself on the other side in her bed. 

But not only a minute later she heard her phone vibrate. When she saw Tobin’s name on the screen, a mix of happyness and fear crossed her body.

That must have been fun, sorry...  
Thanks for letting me know, I though you had forgotten about me. I must admit, I was sad about it...  
Yeah it was nice, it was so cool getting to know the girls and especialy ONE of them ;)  
\- Tobs

I would never dare to do that to you :D  
Oh I will tell Kelley that you’re happy you had the chance to get to know her better.  
\- Chris 

I’ll remember about that ;)  
Aha good one, but I was talking about a gorgeous woman with beautiful green eyes with who I’ve shared some precious alone time outside.  
You recognize her ?  
\- Tobs

I think I found it ;)  
For the record, I loved the time we spent together...  
I hope we do that again soon.  
\- Chris

And smart too apparently :)  
I would love to.  
Talk tomorrow ?  
Sweet dreams Chris  
\- Tobs 

Yes please ! Thanks.  
Have a goodnight Tobin ;)  
\- Chris

—————————

When Tobin woke up it was still dark outside.  
She was wondering what she have to do today, it was her last day off before two consecutive shift.  
She know she has to buy her furniture today or it will at least be 3-4 days without closet to put her clothes in, and without a couch.  
She wasn’t delighted about it because to add she didn’t know the city and had no idea where to go. 

She needed help, and of course she could ask Ash, who told her to call if she needed anything but she knew that the blonde was waiting for spending some time with Ali before they had to work. 

And if she’s being honest she’s way more excited on going with the person she has in mind. 

Hello pretty girl !  
How are you ?  
\- Tobs

Christen didn’t answer until 10am, she couldn’t be happier when she took her phone and saw Tobin’s name on it. 

She also had a text from Emily letting her know that she wasn’t gonna make any decision for her future before she had talk to Kelley about it.  
She also tell her that she will be there at 2:30pm. 

Hey you :)  
What a nice way to wake up...  
I’m fine, still in bed chilling.  
you ?  
\- Chris

Not enough sleep but I’m good !  
I was actually wondering if you had any plans for today ?  
\- Tobs

No, I don’t. Why do you have something in mind?  
\- Chris 

How do you like shopping ?  
\- Tobs

Knock, knock 

« Chris are you awake ? » she heard Kelley trought the door  
« come here K »  
Kelley looked pale and sad. Of course she was hangover but she was always quick to recovered. Christen know that she remember what happen last night with Emily.  
« Come here sweetie » she said lifting the blanket to make her understand to go under next to her.  
« I need cuddles... » Kelley said putting her head on Christen shoulder.  
She kissed Kelley forehead and stay silent feeling that was what she need in this moment.

She took her phone back :

You are speaking right to my heart ? I’m listening...  
-Chris 

I’m missing a lot of furniture in my place, and I really hate shopping... Plus I don’t know where the stores are...  
Would you help a desperate new girl in town ?  
-Tobs 

No need to do so much Tobin. You had me at the word « shopping » you know ;)  
I’m your girl count me in !  
\- Chris 

Yeah !!! Great !!! Awesome !!!  
Will 2pm would work for you ?  
I’ll pick you up if that’s okay ?  
\- Tobs 

Sensing the smile on Christen face and hearing the phone vibrate several time Kelley couldn’t help it she had to ask. 

« Who is texting you like that this morning ? »  
« Oh no one just some friend » she knows she is not getting away with it but she had to try  
« Chris... I know all your friends and no one is giving you a smile like that when they text you »  
« Fine it’s just Tobin » she said sighing  
« Oh just Tobin, yeah sure » moving her eyesbrows suggestively  
« Cuddle with me and shup up or I will kicked you out »  
threaten Christen  
Kelley must’ve really need cuddles because she didn’t open her mouth again. 

You’re dork ;)  
3pm would be better for me if that’s okay ?  
I’ve kind of an intervention plan today. I’m trying to get Emily and Kelley to talk to each other for once... It will not be easy.  
I may have threaten to locked them up if they didn’t aha  
\- Chris 

That I am :D  
It works for me !  
If you need any help let me know, I’m a cop so I’m kind of an expert locking people up ;)  
Text me your address  
I’ll be there on 3pm  
-Tobs 

Lol I’ll keep that in mind  
I’ll be ready  
-Chris

———————-

During the little cuddles session this morning, Christen had told Kelley that Emily was coming this afternoon and that they had to talk.  
Kelley was not thrilled about the idea but Christen’s insitence was letting her now that she had to. 

Not wanted to say to much, but needed to convice her best friend that she couldn’t push back the conversation anymore.

Christen had told her, that she has to act now before it was too late. She should be honest about her feelings for her and that the younger woman was ready to hear everything, she will not loose her. 

Reassured by Christen’s words, she was ready to face Emily. 

The roomates were waiting on her watching tv on the couch, when the doorbell rang. 

Kelley sigh and Christen patted her on the shoulder telling her it was gonna be okay.

The Lieutenant went to open the door to the little blonde, hugging her. 

« Please, come on in »  
« thanks »

Seeing Kelley standing up in front the couch, looking tense and fragile.  
Emily had to hold back everything in her to not run toward the brunette to hug her. 

She didn’t do it, she let Christen lead her at the coffee table. 

« Do you want something Em? Tea ? Coffee ? »  
« Coffee sounds great, please »  
« Kel ? »  
« I’m good »

Christen walk to the kitchen to make Em’s coffee. It was so awkward, this two were always full of energy, joking around, dancing, laughing,...  
Seeing them like this was honestly heartbreaking. 

She hoped it wasn’t too late and that they would communicate.  
When she brings back the coffee, the silent in the room was heavy.  
She knows that she has to give them a little push...

« Okay, you two listen to me » using the tone she only used when she’s at work. They were both listening.

« I’ll be gone in a few minutes BUT please talk to each other ! This (gestured between the two girls) can’t go on like this for any of you, it’s not healthy and both of you suffer about it. Kel you know what you need to do, and Em listen to her please »

Both women nod shyly to let her know they had listen to her. 

« Good ! None of you are getting out of this apartment if this isn’t settle. Understood ? »  
« Copy that Lieutenant » They both answer at the same 

That at least brings a smile on their faces. And with that Christen was gone. 

—————————

Christen was waiting on the detective on the sidewalk in front her building.  
When a black car pull over just in front, and she saw the woman exiting it. Her heart skip a beat at the beautiful smile she was facing. 

They hug briefly , not wanted to stay too long because Tobin was badly parked.  
She hold the door for the firefighter to go in, earning a smile and a thank you from her.

Christen asked to Tobin what she was looking for and after made up her mind to where to go she explained to Tobin the road.

The first store was not the one, it was way too expensive for a cop salary. Christen knew but didn’t too assume, She was pretty confident about he next one. 

She was right, in fact 15 minutes was all they needed to find the couch and closet. We should say it was Christen that had really find them, Tobin just nod at her propositions not really caring about the color, or functions on the couch. She was more busy admired Christen talking to the store guy who was explaining to her all the benefits of this couch. 

At this point Tobin would've buy anything Christen would've told her to.  
She was so intrigued by this woman, she couldn't take her eyes out of her.

The furnitures were being delivered in 2hours at Tobin’s apartment.  
« Do you want to take a coffee before we go ? »  
« Yeah that will be good »

They find the starbucks who was the closest to them. Tobin paid to thank her for the help she provided.

« Thank you so much, for coming with me. It would’ve been a nightmare without you here » 

« My pleasure Tobin really, I love shopping.  
And plus... I had to get out of my place to let Emily and Kelley alone. I don’t even know when I can come back » rolling her eyes 

« I was hoping you were gonna say that you were happy to spend some time with me... » Tobin said pouting pretnding to be hurt with her hand on her heart 

« Oh stop it, you know it » she said hitting her on her arm laughing. 

« But I want you to say it » winking at her 

« Okkayyy, I was glad to spent some time with you too... » they locked their eyes smiling softly at each other for a few seconds.

« But I was really hoping you would’ve take me somewhere else on our first date »

« Oh so that’s it, You decid it is to up me to take you on our fist date ? So bossy already » she answer earnig a laugh from the woman in front of her  
« and wait is it a date ? »

« You’re the one who said we were inevitable so yes it’s up to you girl...  
It is if you want to »

« Well if it’s up to me then it’s a pre date because I loved spending with you today but I’ll not tell our kids that I took you shopping for me on our fist date » she said with a smirk on her face

Christen blushed, and was so flustered that she couldn’t say anything more than a « Okay, great, ... »

Tobin smile at her and change the topic.

They spent one more hour chatting and laughing at each other when Tobin saw the time. She told her that they had to go if she wanted to be on time when there were delivering the furnitures.

« Do you want me to drive you to your place ?  
or may be you want to come to mine wait with me ? » she asked putting her bottom lips between her lips.

« I can’t really go back to my place right now anyway. But before you do your hurting act. I asure you I would love to go and wait with you at yours »

« Sweet »

———————-

They waited only 10 minutes until the delivery guys arrive.  
They spend the next 3 hours assemble the furniture.  
Christen was mostly reading the instructions while Tobin was the builder.  
They touch every time it was possible, buiding tension between them.  
Christen was watching Tobin’s muscled arms clenched, seeing her veins getting swollen on her hand. Her mind wondering how it would feel having this hands on her. 

« Chris ? Chris ? » Tobin had to hit on Christen’s ribs to make her look in her way  
she was so lost in her thought she haven’t heard what T had said to her  
« Sorry what ? »  
« I was asking you if we were done with this side ? »  
« Yeah yeah it’s over! We did it ;) »

That’s when Tobin took Christen’s hand into hers bringing her closer.  
Their forehead touching and noses rubbing.  
With one final push of Christen, their lips are touching.  
The first kiss was soft and kind and sending fireworks in both women.  
They only stop when the need to breathe was unbearable.  
It was like they couldn’t stop now that they have started.

They made out for some time before they were interruped by the pizza they had ordered ealier. 

A few minutes later Kelley texted her telling her that it was safe for her to come back and that her and Em where wondering if she will be home for diner. 

She texted back quickly telling her she had eating and will be back later. 

They were cuddling on the new couch for more than a hour now and Christen was starting to fell asleep on Tobin’s confortable side. 

« I should probably hit home »  
« Oh yeah sure » Christen feel the disappointment in her voice  
« I have to work tomorrow and so do you right ? »  
« Yeah you’re right but Can we cuddle a little more ? I’m not ready to let you go yet » Tobin said pouting  
Christen couldn’t say no to this cute face.  
« Of course but not too long, and after you’re taking me home please » Tobin kissing softly Christen on her cheek. Happy that she had earned some time with the girl hugging her 

——————————————

Kelley and her had a deal that if they didn’t slep home they had to tell each other so that neither of them would be worried. They always did it, always... 

10:33pm  
Chris are you coming back tonight?  
-K

01:56am  
Chris I’m starting to get worried. Can you just tell me if you’re good ?  
-K

03:27am  
Pressyyyyyyyy ?  
Text me damn it  
Come see me when you’re back home pls  
-K

6:45am  
I’ve just check your room,  
You’re not home  
I’m really worried now  
Where are you ?  
-K

7:13am  
Do I have to call the cops ? Well I’ve kind of had anyway  
I’ve called Ash and Ali, Julie, Alyssa, even Pinoe.  
And no one know where you are...  
I didn’t even asked where you were going yesterday...  
Fuck... Call me ASAP !!!!  
-K 

7:56am  
I hope you’re not dead.  
See you at work  
I hope...  
Love you  
-K 

—————————————

Christen woke up at the light coming from the windows, she must’ve been moving thought the night because she’s now laying down on Tobin’s side her arm around her.  
She’s still blurry but she wants to check the time, because she has the feeling that a lot of Time had passed since the little session of cuddles.

7:57am

That’s when she saw all the text from Kelley. And all the missing calls from Ash, Julie, and Pinoe. 

« OMG Tobin wake upppp !! Toby please we are so late » punching her ribs to wake her up.  
Tobin had always been a heavy sleeper, so it take some time fo her open her eyes  
« What ? What happen ? » sleepy voice  
« We fell asleep ! Last night.  
I have to be at work in 10minutes !  
get up Tobin ! Fuck fuck fuck»  
« I don’t have my car, or any clothes, and I’ve never never been late at work, I’m a Lieutenant I I’m supposed to be the first one here and be an exemple, and The captain is gonna be so pissed, and I’m s... » Christen was cut of by Tobin who put her arms on her shoulders pressing a little to take her attention. 

« Chris look at me »  
« I can’t, I have to,... »  
« Babe babe stop ! Look at me » The pet name brings Christen back with her  
« Okay, that’s great. Keep breathing » Tobin said hugging her

« Listen, It’s gonna be okay » She made a step back to look at her eyes

« Yes we are going to be late but it’s not the end of the world okay ?  
We have to be strategic and not waste anymore time.  
So, go shower meanwhile I’ll find some clothes for you and me. You can take the extra toothbrush in my drawer.  
Next, I’ll go shower while you make some coffee for us to take.  
Does this works for you ? » She put back little hair behind her ear. 

Tobin was so calm, confident and bossy at the same Time, it was hot so hot Christen had to tell herself to stop thinking of this or they will be really really late.

« Yes it seems good, perfect to me. Thanks » she made a little peck on her lips before she ran to the shower. 

She takes the time to send a text to Kelley.

I’m okay, don’t worry  
So sorry Kel for not letting you know  
I’ll explain later  
Can you tell the chief I’ll be here in less than 30  
Love you  
-Chris 

8:06am

They walked out the door.

8:25am

Christen jump out of Tobin’s car. 

8:33am

Tobin arrived at the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a few chapters ready so you can hope for an uptade soon :/


End file.
